Arcane Pilot
"Shiro! Kuro! Go!" - Masaki Andoh, Arcane Pilot Original Thread Features Arcane Robot You come into possession of a powerful mecha by fate or luck (the details of which should be discussed with the GM). At 1st level this grants you access to a basic Arcane Robot. If the Arcane Robot is reduced to 0 HP you must undertake some redeeming quest to restore it to full functionality. If you are at least 4th level, your Arcane Robot can raise itself after 10 minutes of crying and shouting. It will then be three levels lower than it otherwise would be while you are on your redeeming quest (including arsenal options). Arcane Robots function as Super Robots, but are fitted with special runes to channel arcane magic, and thus have half Arsenal space and Hardpoints (rounded up), plus actually have to sacrifice armor. This means that an Arcane Robot has only 3/5ths the HP, Energy, Natural Armor, and DR of a normal Super Robot (minimum -1 for each of those stats). An Arcane Robot can also load Scrolls and Wands into its limbs for use in combat. Arcane Pilot levels stack with Super Pilot levels for purposes of which upgrades can be selected. You can choose to swap your Arcane Robot for a normal Super Robot, in which case you cannot channel spells through it. Note that as you are still a spellcaster, you still count as one for purposes of feats, such as Funnel feats. You may switch which type of Robot you have with 8 hours of tinkering. Your arcane robot grows in power together with you as you gain levels. More details on the Super Robot chart. Spellcasting You can cast spells as a Sorcerer of your Arcane Pilot level. Rather than selecting spells known as a Sorcerer would, you instead know all spells from the Arcane Pilot spell list. You also know an additional number of spells as shown on the Arcane Pilot table. These spells may be any Sorcerer/Wizard spells of a level you can cast. You may cast spells while in a robot that can channel spells, and if you do, any ranges or distances in the spell are increased to mecha scale (for example, 5ft becomes 5mu). Spells you cast in this way can always affect other mecha, even ones that are larger than you. Your Arcane Robot knows all spells you have selected as extra spells known. If you are piloting a different Arcane Robot, you may cast any spells that it knows, but use the pilot of that robot’s caster level instead of your own. Favored Spell At 1st level, you may pick one of your known spells. That spell has a caster level of 1 higher than normal whenever it is cast. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, you gain another favored spell and the bonus to your existing favored spells increases by 1. You may change your favored spells whenever you gain another level in Arcane Pilot. Spirited Each level of Arcane Pilot increases the maximum number of spirit points you have by 6. In addition you learn one spirit from the Spirit List, and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table you learn one more. Bonus Feat Whenever this ability shows up, you gain a feat from the list of Pilot Feats. Familiar At 4th level, you may summon a familiar, as a Wizard or Sorcerer. If you do, your Arcane Robot develops a small combat pod that may be used by your Familiar. This combat pod has all properties of your Arcane Robot, with the following exceptions: * It has only half as much HP, and 1/5th as much Energy. * It only has one built-in weapon, but that weapon has a range of 25 mu +5 mu per two levels, deals untyped damage, ignores DR, and does not add any stat to damage. * It is two sizes smaller than your Arcane Robot, but note that its stats, natural armor, and natural weapon damage are all based on your Arcane Robot’s, and so are unaffected by this size reduction. You may deploy any number of these pods (up to the maximum that your Arcane Robot has) as a swift action, and may recall any number as an immediate action. While undeployed, they cannot be attacked or damaged, but cannot take actions. If your Arcane Robot is destroyed while the pods are onboard, your familiars are ejected in the same escape pod you. While onboard, the familiars count as being adjacent to you. Arcane Feat Whenever this ability shows up, you gain a feat from the following list: Spell Focus, Greater Spell Focus, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, or any Item Creation feat. You may instead gain an additional Familiar, gain access to level 1 Arsenal equipment, or increase the level of your existing Arsenal access by 1 Arcane Pilot Spells 0-Level Arcane Pilot Spells (Cantrips) Abjur Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conj Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Div Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Ench Daze: Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. Evoc Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 on attack rolls). Light: Object shines like a torch. Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Illus Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. Necro Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. Touch of Fatigue: Touch attack fatigues target. Trans Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. Message: Whispered conversation at distance. Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. Univ Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible). Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. 1st-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. Hold Portal: Holds door shut. Conj Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. Div Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. Identify M: Determines properties of magic item. Ench Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. Evoc Floating Disk: Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). Illus Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura. Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. Necro Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. Trans Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. 2nd-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Arcane Lock: Magically locks a portal or chest. Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. Conj Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. Div Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Ench Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1d6 points of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. Evoc Continual Flame: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. Illus Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. Magic Mouth: Speaks once when triggered. Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. Phantom Trap: Makes item seem trapped. Necro Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Trans Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. Fox’s Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction. Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. 3rd-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. Nondetection M: Hides subject from divination, scrying. Conj Sepia Snake Sigil: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. Div Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Tongues: Speak any language. Ench Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. Rage: Subjects gains +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. Evoc Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Illus Illusory Script: Only intended reader can decipher. Necro Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Trans Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. 4th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1d4 damage +1/level. Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. Conj Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. Div Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. Ench Crushing Despair: Subjects take -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Evoc Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. Wall of Ice: Ice plane creates wall with 15 hp +1/level, or hemisphere can trap creatures inside. Illus Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. Necro Bestow Curse: -6 to an ability score; -4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Trans Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. 5th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. Mage’s Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Conj Secret Chest: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. Div Prying Eyes: 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Ench Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get -10 to Wis and Will checks. Evoc Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent. Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Illus Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. False Vision: Fools scrying with an illusion. Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. Necro Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Trans Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall. Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Univ Permanency: Makes certain spells permanent. 6th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. Conj Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. Div Analyze Dweomer: Reveals magical aspects of subject. True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are. Ench Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. Evoc Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. Illus Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. Necro Circle of Death: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. Trans Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. Fox’s Cunning, Mass: As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/ level. Transformation: You gain combat bonuses. 7th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Circle of Clarity: Interferes with illusions and concealment. Conj Instant Summons: Prepared object appears in your hand. Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. Teleport Object: As teleport, but affects a touched object. Div Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. Ench Insanity: Subject suffers continuous confusion. Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. Evoc Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. Mage’s Sword: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illus Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. Necro Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Trans Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. Statue: Subject can become a statue at will. Univ Limited Wish: Alters reality—within spell limits. 8th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. Protection from Spells: Confers +8 resistance bonus. Conj Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. Trap the Soul M F: Imprisons subject within gem. Div Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. Prying Eyes, Greater: As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. Ench Binding: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. Evoc Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. Illus Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors confuse, stun, or render unconscious. Screen: Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. Necro Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. Trans Temporal Stasis: Puts subject into suspended animation. 9th-Level Arcane Pilot Spells Abjur Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. Mage’s Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. Conj Refuge : Alters item to transport its possessor to you. Teleportation Circle: Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. Div Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Ench Power Word Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Evoc Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Illus Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necro Soul Bind: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. Trans Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. Time Stop Univ Wish: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. Alternate Spells For each Arcane Pilot level he may swap one of the above spells for one of the following, provided they're of the same level.Category:Base Classes Category:Caster Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Super-Based